La maison vide
by Kandai
Summary: Il y avait cette maison, en haut de la plage, cette maison qui murmurait à qui voulait l'entendre la même histoire : celle du jeune homme à la cicatrice. One-Shot.


**Titre** : La maison vide  
**Taille** : 5.000  
**Genre** : Semi-Angst. Family.  
**Crédit**s : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et la chaîne de télévision Nickelodeon.  
**Base** : Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : Zuko/Mai, Katara/Aang et Ozai/Ursa.  
**Avertissements** : Dark themes. Canon Character Death. SPOILERS de toute la série et (un peu) de Legend of Korra.  
**Résumé** : Il y avait cette maison, en haut de la plage, cette maison qui murmurait à qui voulait l'entendre la même histoire : celle du jeune homme à la cicatrice. One-Shot.

Notes : Ma participation au concours d'été du forum Love-Fan-Fictions sur le thème " La plage ". Je n'ai pas oublié Ambre, à l'heure où je vous parle, il ne me reste plus qu'une scène à écrire pour boucler le prochain chapitre. Guettez vos alertes dans les prochains jours qui viennent, ce chapitre risque de tomber dans la semaine :) Enfin, s'il n'arrive pas une catastrophe. Pour le One-Shot en lui-même.. Curieusement, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça puisse vous paraître ! Après tout, ça n'se finit pas mal. M'enfin, y a du angst quand même. Faut pas pousser non plus.

* * *

**La maison vide**

* * *

La maison était vieille mais encore en bon état. Seule quelques tas de poussières s'accumulaient par-ci par-là, tapissant les meubles et le sol d'une poudre grisâtre. Quand le soleil de l'île de Braise se couchait, une sombre lumière orangée venait couvrir comme un manteau les volets fermés et la toiture dorée, donnait à la demeure inoccupée des allures de brasero.

Seuls quelques tableaux parsemaient encore les murs ternes, des fleurs fanées sur de vieux sourires, des robes de mariage et une cicatrice étalée sur la moitié d'un visage encore jeune, un garçon aux yeux d'or et au teint de cendres.

Cette maison sentait la poussière, les toiles défraîchies et le passé. Cette maison rappelait les souvenirs, ceux qu'on partage au coin du feu et qui font l'histoire, ceux qui font rire et pleurer et qui ne se lassent pas d'être contés.

Et la plage en contrebas écoutait la maison raconter.

* * *

Ils étaient venus passer des vacances ici, il y avait de cela très longtemps. Quand leurs enfants étaient encore des enfants et que leurs parents étaient encore bien portants ou tout simplement vivants.

Mais les choses avaient changé et les plus jeunes à leur tour étaient devenus parents. Certaines vies s'étaient éteintes, de nouvelles avaient pris forme et la guerre n'était plus qu'histoire et poussière, recluse dans des mémoires.

Le règne du Seigneur du Feu Zuko avait démarré dans une atmosphère de chaos et, bâti sur les cendres de la guerre, avait fleuri et prospéré pour redonner un visage neuf à la Nation du Feu et au monde tout entier. Quand ce dernier avait senti qu'il ne pouvait plus rien apporter à sa patrie, il s'était retiré de lui-même du trône, léguant son fardeau à sa fille unique qui gouvernait à présent avec sagacité et droiture. Ce cas de figure d'un Seigneur du Feu abdiquant en faveur de son successeur était le premier dans leur histoire et Zuko ne se sentait pas peu fier d'avoir évité un couronnement fait dans le deuil du précédent souverain. Yan avait été radieuse le jour de son couronnement, parfaite jusqu'au bout des cils, et la bénédiction d'Aang lui avait donné les larmes aux yeux. C'était la seconde fois qu'un Avatar donnait ainsi sa faveur au nouveau Seigneur du Feu et Zuko ne pouvait s'empêcher avec émotion de repenser à son propre couronnement, aux espoirs placés en lui et aux défis de l'époque, ces épreuves affrontées aux côtés de l'Avatar et de ses alliés.

L'Avatar. Aang.

Son vieil ami était mort aujourd'hui. Il était un jour reparti sur le dos d'Appa et on n'avait retrouvé ni l'un ni l'autre. Néanmoins, une petite fille maîtrisant trois éléments différents avait été retrouvée quatre ans plus tard dans la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud. Katara supervisait son entraînement avec rigueur et nostalgie, cherchant un peu de son époux disparu dans les traits juvéniles de la fillette. Zuko, quant à lui, avait évité sa rencontre avec le nouvel Avatar. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

De l'équipe de départ, ils étaient les seuls à être restés, Katara et lui. Les retrouvailles avaient pris une amertume qui n'existait pas avant, un goût de vieillesse qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Tant de belles choses étaient parties. Les rires de Sokka, les cris de guerre de Toph, les yeux pétillants de Katara, le sourire en coin d'Aang, le thé de son oncle et les lèvres, les douces lèvres de Mai.

Tant de belles choses.

— Grand-père, tout va bien ?

Iroh, son petit-fils aîné, avait posé une main timide sur son bras et le fixait avec tristesse. Zuko mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ridées et défraîchies par le temps.

— Ne t'en fais pas, fiston, dit-il en faisant un petit geste de la main. Ce ne sont que des vieux souvenirs.

L'air chargé de sel vint promptement sécher ses larmes. Il avait cette odeur puissante de thé fort, de fleurs séchées et de temps qui fuit.

* * *

— Papa ! Papa, Kya a encore utilisé son eau magique !

Tiré hors de sa rêverie par les cris stridents, Zuko pencha la tête vers la fillette de dix ans qui courait vers lui, trempée jusqu'aux os et visiblement furieuse. Plus loin, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, une autre petite fille légèrement plus âgée ricanait dans ses mains, apparemment fière du tour qu'elle venait de jouer à sa cousine. Le Seigneur du Feu leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Ses jeux avec Azula n'avaient jamais été aussi innocents qu'un peu d'eau de mer envoyée dans les yeux mais Yan avait hérité de sa propension à se sentir outragée à la moindre provocation. Avec un sourire, il fit semblant d'être aussi en colère.

— Comment, elle a donc osé ?

Discrètement, il fit un signe à Katara. Le Maître de l'Eau avait suivi avec attention toute la scène et bien que la situation l'amusât, connaissant la mère, elle devait avoir une réprimande toute prête au bord des lèvres. Aang ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille aînée puis se remit à surveiller d'un œil attentif son benjamin d'à peine un an qui s'amusait à taper gaiement sur le sable en compagnie de la petite Lin. Le cadet d'Aang et Katara, Bumi, jouait à faire des pâtés avec son cousin Tenro et son oncle Sokka, lequel semblait prendre encore plus de plaisir à construire un château de sable que son fils.

Reportant son attention sur sa fille, Zuko se leva, feignant d'être aussi outragé que sa princesse.

— Il nous faut donc faire payer cet affront ! Prenez garde, perfides Maîtres de l'Eau, les Fils du Feu regagnera son honneur quoi qu'il en coûte !

Et poussant un cri de guerre particulièrement convaincant, il se rua dans l'eau, éclaboussant du mieux qu'il pût sa nièce de onze ans. La riposte venant d'une Katara hilare ne manqua pas d'arriver et bientôt, les deux Maîtres s'éclaboussaient en se tordant de rire aux côtés de leurs filles respectives. Aux rires de sa sœur, Sokka abandonna son château pour se ruer dans la mêlée avec une joie égale suivi de près par une Toph enragée, volant au secours de son Seigneur du Feu préféré.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous emmêlés dans l'eau, couvert de sable et trempés jusqu'aux os, riant comme des baleines-éléphants, couvés par les regards mi-tendres mi-désapprobateurs de leurs compagnons respectifs. Peu lui importait cependant : Zuko aurait essuyé tous les regards exaspérés de son épouse et de sa mère pour ces moments de félicités où il n'y avait plus que l'amour des êtres proches, le son des vagues et la couleur du ciel.

L'air sentait le sable, les rires et les moments qu'on partage. L'air de l'Île de Braise sentait le bonheur.

* * *

Il n'était pas revenu sur cette plage depuis des années. Rien n'avait réellement changé, si ce n'était que la poussière dont il se souvenait avait face place à une propreté nette et les légères traces de cirage sur les meuble, preuve que le ménage venait d'être fait. Mai était déjà en train d'ordonner que l'on ouvrît les fenêtres, histoire d'éviter les éternuements intempestifs et de faire circuler un peu l'oxygène tandis qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder avec lenteur sur l'horizon et la mer calme.

L'air sentait l'humidité, la tendresse et les bouquets d'orchidées dont les servantes avaient orné la maison, à la demande de la Dame du Feu. Le soleil levant donnait une tente orangée aux murs de bois et aux tapis. Zuko avait peine à croire que sa dernière visite remontait à huit ans tant le souvenir de cette dernière était précis : la fatigue, le repos imposé et cette surprise en arrivant de découvrir que les membres de la bande de l'Avatar étaient là, prêts à l'accueillir avec force étreintes, embrassades et piques.

Une semaine avec ses amis sans devoir se servir d'une commémoration quelconque ou d'une raison politique pour les revoir, voilà qui devenait rare. Bien sûr, il croisait Aang presque hebdomadairement, l'Avatar de vingt-quatre ans ayant fait du palais de la Nation du Feu son point de chute préféré durant ses pérégrinations, mais c'était bien le seul. Katara, fraîchement mariée à ce dernier, était demandée de partout dès que la présence d'Aang faisait défaut. Sokka avait été choisi par le Chef Arnook comme successeur et remplissait avec une dignité tranquille son nouveau poste de dirigeant de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud, aux côtés d'une Suki abasourdie. Toph était tellement occupée à recruter de plus en plus de membres pour son école de Maîtrise du Métal qu'elle répondait à peine aux lettres qu'on lui envoyait.

Quant à lui, il devait admettre qu'il était aussi occupé que les autres. Occupé à reconstruire le monde en même temps que sa Nation, sa vie, sa famille. Les morts de son père et de sa sœur, survenues plusieurs années auparavant, avaient achevé de lui rappeler combien la vie était fragile et même si la santé de son oncle était aussi optimale qu'il pouvait le souhaite, Iroh ne serait pas éternel.

Et lui non plus.

Il était temps de créer une nouvelle page de l'histoire, une page que la nouvelle génération pourrait remplir à sa guise quand elle viendrait au monde.

Une main blanche se posa sur son coude, comme pour le ramener à la réalité et ses yeux d'or se détachèrent du ciel turquoise pour croiser avec tendresse le regard orageux de son épouse.

— A quoi tu penses ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle, son autre main délicate pressée sur son ventre gonflé.

Plutôt que de répondre directement à sa question, Zuko esquissa un sourire mutin et lui vola un baiser. C'était la première fois que Mai foulait le sol défraîchi de la maison de vacances de ses parents et la seconde fois qu'elle prenait du temps avec lui sur l'île de Braise : il voulait que ces heures soient lentes et précieuses, à l'aube de cette nouvelle page. Amusée, elle le laissa jouer quelques minutes avec les plis de sa robe pourpre, caresser le tissu qui recouvrait son ventre arrondi, avant d'hausser les sourcils, réitérant silencieusement sa question.

Les yeux pétillants, Zuko répondit.

— Je pense qu'il faudra placer un nouveau tableau dans l'entrée.

* * *

Ca n'avait sans doute pas été une bonne idée que de partir en laissant son trône inoccupé, alors que l'État et le Mouvement de Restauration Harmonique requéraient constamment sa présence et son énergie, mais Mai, avec l'éloquence héritée de son éducation de fille de bonne famille, avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un besoin urgent de repos et tout nouveau Seigneur du Feu qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu trouver de contre-argument valable au plaidoyer de sa fiancée qui était de plus soutenue par les lettres de son oncle – et puis quelle idée avait-elle eu de lui déballer tout son discours en faisant cette moue si adorable avec ses lèvres, bon sang ? C'était à peine s'il avait réussi à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

Maudits soient-ils tous les deux ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre d'aller passer quelques jours dans la vieille maison à moitié décrépie que sa famille possédait sur l'Île de Braise, Zuko se le demandait jour et nuit.

— Ce n'est que pour une semaine, marmonna le jeune Seigneur du Feu entre ses dents serrées, alors que le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait accostait paresseusement sur la plage.

Évidemment, les affaires d'État étaient placées entre les mains capables de la Dame du Feu à en devenir – Mai n'hésiterait pas à demander conseil à Iroh ou à le rapatrier en urgence si le besoin se faisait vraiment ressentir – et dans celles de ses conseillers les plus dignes de confiance, des gens dont le respect qu'il leur vouait lui importait plus que la méfiance dont tout Seigneur du Feu devait éprouver envers les gens de sa cour. Il avait également pleine confiance en sa promise pour gérer le pays quelques jours – ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait – mais cette pause, la première qu'il prenait véritablement depuis trois ans et demi de réparations, signatures de traités et autres délégations à l'étranger, avait un goût malvenu, un parfum d'incertitude qu'il ne cernait pas tout à fait.

Des vacances ! Quelle absurde idée, vraiment ! Est-ce que son père avait déjà pris des vacances lors de son règne ?

… Mauvais exemple. Son père avait gouverné six ans et lui, le Prince Héritier à l'époque, avait été banni pendant presque la moitié de cette période. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Ozai avait très bien pu s'octroyer quelques jours sans que le moindre dossier, mouvement de troupe ou plan pour dominer le monde ne traverse son esprit. Être Seigneur du Feu non-stop pendant six années entières était une perspective plutôt épuisante et son Père devait diriger la guerre en plus des affaires internes.

Non pas que son travail à lui fut moins difficile. Un siècle de haine ne s'effaçait pas devant quelques années de bonne volonté et nombreux avaient été les obstacles qui s'étaient dressé sur sa route après son couronnement. Sa vie était devenue en quelques jours un combat perpétuel pour garder et lui-même et sa Nation debout. D'après ce qu'il en savait, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal – même si le gouffre s'était trouvé dangereusement proche à plusieurs reprises.

En même temps, il était prêt à léguer couronne et responsabilité à celui qui se vanterait d'avoir pu faire mieux. Comment voulez-vous, en tant que perdant d'une guerre séculaire, espérer vous en tirer sans casse ? La bande de l'Avatar, comme l'avait si bien nommée Sokka, avait fait du plutôt bon travail dans leur croisade pour réparer ce qu'il restait du monde mais il était utopique de croire que tout s'était réglé en un claquement de doigt. Ils avaient traversé de nombreux moments de crises que l'amitié seule n'avait pas pu prévenir et les Esprits savaient combien de fois ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Parfois, ces souvenirs des pires moments du Mouvement de Restaurant Harmonique, ces pics de solitude traversés pendant que Mai le battait froid et qu'Aang désapprouvait officiellement chaque mouvement qu'il tentait d'amorcer, accompagnés de ce goût frais du vent d'automne sur ses lèvres et la froideur dans son lit, lui arrachaient quelques frissons malvenus que le jeune Seigneur du Feu s'efforçait de repousser au plus profond de lui-même. Pour lui, ce cauchemar était bel et bien terminé. Mai avait finit par lui pardonner ses moments de lâcheté, cet instant où, redevenu un enfant seul et apeuré, il avait écouté ses peurs les plus noires et s'était enfui trouver conseil et réconfort dans les paroles empoisonnées de son père haineux. Aang avait fini par comprendre que le bien commun motivait ses décisions les plus absurdes et un projet était né de leurs différends autour des colonies, le concept d'un nouvel état où la Maîtrise importerait peu et où chacun travaillerait main dans la main.

Mais aujourd'hui, si tout était loin d'être terminé, le plus gros des tempêtes avait soufflé sur leur monde, le laissant encore frissonnant mais prêt à se relever avec promptitude. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, le monde respirait enfin un air purgé de tout esprit de vengeance et les Nations recommençaient progressivement à se faire confiance grâce aux efforts de chacun.

Et Zuko se sentait moralement épuisé. Trois ans et demi à tenter de réparer à lui seul les erreurs de toute sa lignée envers le monde entier avaient eu raison de sa résistance. Mai n'avait pas exagéré : il fallait qu'il se décharge de tous les poids dont il s'était chargé, ne serait-ce que temporairement.

Cet exil semi-forcé était apparu comme la meilleure des occasions pour s'accorder cette paix de l'âme qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut.

La chaleur du sable dégoulinant sur ses sandales le sortit de ses pensées moroses. La brise marine secoua délicatement ses longs cheveux rendus lâches par l'absence de sa couronne et inconsciemment, Zuko aspira une longue bouffée de cet air salé et chaud qui rappelait l'enfance et les temps agréables. Des voix l'appellèrent au loin et avec surprise, il reconnaît des visages familiers, aimants : Toph avec la main de Sokka gluée dans la sienne dévalait les escaliers qui menaient à la maison tandis que plus haut, les boucles brunes de Katara et le crâne fléché d'Aang apparaissent.

Il fut surpris un instant de les voir ici puis, alors que les moments suivants ne furent plus qu'étreintes et questions, il eut une pensée émue de remerciement pour son oncle et sa future.

Peut-être l'idée de Mai n'était-elle pas si mauvaise, après tout.

* * *

La maison était telle qu'il l'avait laissée le jour où, dans un élan vengeur et inconsidéré, il était venu brûler la moitié des tableaux et autres vieilles décorations qui pourrissaient dans l'immense demeure aux volets toujours fermés. C'était un éclat qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à regretter car il s'agissait d'un des rares instants de partage qu'il avait pu avoir avec sa sœur sans qu'aucun faux-semblant ne se glisse entre eux, le seul moment où il s'était senti proche d'elle depuis de longues années. Azula était longtemps restée inaccessible depuis que Père avait découvert les talents de sa cadette mais de la voir si adoucie, si vulnérable presque, c'était comme de revoir la petite sœur qu'elle avait un jour été.

« Ma propre mère pensait que j'étais un monstre. »

Cette accusation infantile lui avait fait de la peine. Azula ne se rendait pas compte que sa mère l'aimait autant qu'elle l'avait aimé lui, qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon si ç'avait été la vie d'Azula qui avait été menacée par leur grand-père et non la sienne. Azula ne se rendait pas compte, aveuglée qu'elle était par la peur qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de la Princesse Ursa, la frayeur causée par les ambitions d'Ozai et ce qu'elles avaient détruites.

Azula était aveugle mais lui avait vu, avait compris que cette brèche serait la perte de sa sœur. Il savait que tout raisonnement logique finirait par s'effondrer en elle au profit de ce vide qui la rongeait et il ne pouvait qu'attendre, paralysé par la peur, anticiper le moment où Azula perdrait pied.

La sœur folle et le frère détesté. Elle, perdue dans une cruauté qui bouillonne en son cœur depuis toujours, lui marqué et traqué comme un paria. Quelle gangrène coulait dans leur sang pour que son glorieux lignage pourrisse de cette façon, laissant le sort de leur Nation reposer sur deux enfants à moitié fous ? A quel moment leur don était-il devenu une malédiction ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire. Tout était bien trop embrouillé, confus, même après le témoignage de confiance des dragons.

Il avait fait de tout ce qui restait de sa vie un but ultime, terrible, mais maintenant qu'il se voyait confronté aux restes de sa vie d'antan, des doutes plus écrasants les uns que les autres venaient lui tenailler l'estomac avec méchanceté.

Il hésita longuement avant de franchir le battant brisé de la porte en bois, ses nouveaux amis étant restés religieusement en arrière, unis dans un silence de deuil. Ils comprenaient sa douleur de revenir sur des lieux tellement porteurs de souvenirs et Zuko leur en était éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut avec distance :

— Vous pouvez prendre les chambres du fond, dans l'aile droite. Elles n'ont pas souvent servi. Pour qui veut, mon ancienne chambre est dans le couloir central, en face de la plus grande.

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de ses parents et le prince déchu doutait fortement qu'aucun de ses amis ne se risquerait à coucher dans les draps qui avaient accueilli le Seigneur du Feu – à en juger par leur mines sombres, il avait eu raison. Il leur avait laissé des chambres vides qui avaient dû autrefois accueillir son oncle et sa tante, son cousin ou quelque dignitaire en vacances. Zuko se promit de condamner les pièces jadis occupées par son père ou Azula – le souvenir de cette dernière était encore trop vif, trop douloureux, _elle avait essayé de le tuer, bordel_…

Se mordant les lèvres, le fugitif avança d'un pas mal assuré avant de reprendre d'un ton clinique :

— Je demande juste la chambre qui se trouve au début du couloir de l'aile droite. Le reste…

— Zuko ?

C'était Katara qui l'interrompait et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle lui paraissait timide et mal à l'aise. Lentement, il se retourna vers elle et fut surpris de constater que la jeune fille avait à moitié tendu la main vers lui, comme pour lui offrir un geste de réconfort. L'Esprit Bleu cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Zuko regarda la main sans comprendre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. L'air sentait le sel, le sable chaud et la poussière. L'air sentait l'ancienne conception du bonheur, les rires de l'enfance et les illusions perdues.

Sa voix se heurta sur la réponse, se brisant un instant au milieu du silence, des mites et des souvenirs gangrénés :

— Ca ira.

Le Maître de l'Eau replia sa main.

* * *

La porte de bois céda sans résistance sous la violence de son coup de pied. La tête pleine de colère, le Prince Zuko s'engagea sur le plancher troué de l'ancienne maison familiale, devenue aujourd'hui tombeau silencieux de temps plus heureux et d'éclats de rires enfantin.

Le tableau fièrement accroché attira directement son attention. Il s'agissait d'un portrait simple de la famille princière – son père n'était pas encore Seigneur du Feu à l'époque – qui avait été peint pour remplacer une ancienne œuvre qui représentait le mariage de ses parents, laquelle était désormais accroché dans la chambre principale.

La scène était simple : ses parents assis l'un à côté de l'autre et les enfants se trouvaient à genoux devant eux, Zuko devant son père et Azula devant sa mère. Ozai affichait un minuscule sourire et gardait sa main posée avec tendresse sur l'épaule de son aîné sa mère, par contre, arborait un air triste et délicat. Le visage de sa jeune sœur était encore plein des rondeurs de l'enfance et aucune malice ne venait déformer ses traits enfantins – quel âge avait-elle ? Sept ans ? Son père n'était pas encore Seigneur du Feu, c'était _avant_…

Il posa sa main sur le visage du Zuko qui le fixait à travers la toile, incapable de fixer la peau pâle et intacte, l'œil ouvert, les cheveux riches et cet insupportable air _confiant_ qu'ont les enfants, cette certitude que la famille dans laquelle il était né vivait heureuse et que rien ne pouvait venir entacher ce bonheur.

Factice. Illusion. Mensonges et rêves de fumée. Ils n'avaient jamais été heureux, il ne voulait pas croire un instant qu'il avait été heureux _avant_. Sa famille était condamnée au malheur et à la destruction, pourquoi était-il le seul à se souvenir des jours de paix et d'euphorie, des courses dans le sable et de l'air salé de la mer ? Pourquoi _devait-il_ être seul ?

_Tu n'es pas moi_ ! aurait-il voulu dire à cette image vide de sens, cette toile mensongère qui le narguait sous sa paume. _Tu n'as jamais été moi et tu ne seras jamais moi ! _Mais son cri de révolte se perdit quelque part sous son cœur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le tableau brûlait paisiblement, brisé en deux sur quelques branches.

* * *

— 'Zula, attends-moi !

Moins de dix mètre devant lui, sa sœur interrompit un moment la course effrénée qu'ils menaient depuis plus de dix minutes dans le sable. Contrairement à lui dont les vêtements froissés et plein de sable gênaient la progression, la robe légère d'Azula restait impeccablement mise, ce qui lui assurait une avance considérable à chaque fois. Sous les yeux d'or amusés de sa cadette, Zuko franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, le souffle haletant et la voix suppliante.

— 'Zula, on peut arrêter de courir, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un point de côté !

Avouer ainsi sa faiblesse à sa sœur était risqué : elle prenait très souvent un malin plaisir à profiter de leurs séances de jeux pour l'épuiser ou lui faire mal, sans que tout cela ait l'air trop suspect. Zuko détestait devoir jouer avec sa sœur mais ils étaient seuls sur la plage et sa mère l'avait incité à s'occuper avec sa petite sœur. La dernière fois, leur cousin Lu Ten et son oncle étaient venus avec eux mais tous les deux étaient partis à la guerre, laissant Zuko et Azula sans partenaire de jeu.

— T'es qu'un bébé, Zuzu ! Allez, on fait encore un tour jusqu'à la pointe de la falaise !

Zuko ne put réprimer un grognement à la fois à l'emploi de l'affreux surnom et de la perspective de courir encore jusqu'à la pointe de la falaise pour le plaisir sadique de sa sœur. Elle était déjà retournée, prête à s'élancer vers son nouvel objectif, et le jeune prince se força tant bien que mal à la suivre.

Il avait appris très tôt à ne jamais contrarier Azula.

La course avait été pénible jusqu'en haut aussi Zuko ne manqua pas de reprendre avidement son souffle dès que la princesse déclara le jeu terminé. Le soleil était bas, la mer et le sable brillaient en contrebas et l'air sentait l'herbe, l'écume et la sueur.

Une main aimante se posa sur son épaule et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était identique à celle que dégageait sa mère quand elle venait le bercer le soir ou à celle de son oncle quand il lui servait une tasse de thé. Zuko sourit et lança un regard espiègle à son père qui haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé du spectacle dont il avait été témoin. Le nouveau portrait de la famille princière venait d'être accroché dans le hall d'entrée et ils avaient posé ainsi, tous les quatre, la main de son père serrant tranquillement l'épaule dans un geste d'affection. La première chose qu'on verrait en entrant serait la famille du Prince Ozai, sa merveilleuse épouse, ses deux enfants et le monde saurait à quel point cette famille était solide.

Zuko inspira une large bouffée d'oxygène et regarda le soleil teinter la mer de fils d'or. Ainsi, au sommet de l'Île de Braise, aux côtés de son père et de sa mère souriante, il se sentait plus grand.

Comme si le monde lui appartenait.

* * *

— Oncle Iroh ! Oncle Iroh ! A bras !

Le prince héritier, loin de s'offusquer du ton impérieux qui vibrait dans la voix de son neveu de trois ans, souleva le petit prince sans cérémonie et le fit tournoyer comme une libellule au-dessus de sa tête. D'être ainsi soulevé dans les bras puissants et pourtant si doux de son oncle était suffisait pour que Zuko éclate de rire. Trop occupé à se faire couvrir de baisers d'ours par l'amateur de thé, le petit prince remarqua au dernier moment la silhouette dégingandée qui suivait son oncle.

— Lu Ten ! s'écria le cadet, complètement aux anges.

Iroh reposa son unique neveu et laissa ce dernier trotter jusque dans les jambes de son cousin de douze ans qui le saisit gentiment à la taille et le fit grimper sur ses épaules, comme celui-ci en avait l'habitude.

— Alors, bonhomme, fit Lu Ten, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, je t'ai manqué ?

Ignorant complètement la question qu'avait posé son grand dadais cousin, Zuko tira sur les bords de la tunique écarlate et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons dans l'oreille du prince aîné :

— A CHEVAAAAL !

Sans se faire prier, le plus âgé se lança sur le sable en poussant des hennissements douteux, sous les cris surexcités de son cadet. Descendue de la maison pour accueillir son beau-frère ainsi que son neveu, Ursa couvait la scène d'un air maternel. Voir ces deux garçons jouer comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter sur les bords de mer avait quelque chose de touchant, un parfum innocent qui n'avait pas flotté dans l'air quelques minutes auparavant.

— Ils sont si jeunes, ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer.

Iroh soupira de concert, soudain rendu amer par le constat tristement vrai.

— Profitons-en, chère sœur : ils ne le seront plus longtemps.

* * *

La maison était belle, jeune, charmante comme un lys qui éclot. Les loquets brillaient et coulissaient sans grincer, le bois était neuf et fraîchement repeint. Quand le soleil de l'île de Braise se couchait, une sombre lumière orangée venait couvrir comme un manteau les volets fermés et la toiture dorée, donnait à la demeure inoccupée des allures de brasero.

Le prince Ozai franchit le seuil, comme le voulait la tradition, en portant sa toute nouvelle épouse entre ses bras. Elle avait gardé sa coiffe nuptiale et ainsi, dans le soleil couchant, elle lui paraissait plus radieuse que jamais. Avec délicatesse, elle mit pied à terre et observa avec soin le cadeau de mariage offert par le Seigneur du Feu. Des bouquets de roses rouges parsemaient les couloirs et un portrait du couple princier ornait le hall d'entrée. Ursa rosit, de gêne et de bonheur. Cet endroit semblait être un paradis.

— C'est une merveilleuse maison, déclara-t-elle simplement.

— Nous pourrons y venir au printemps, renchérit son époux avec tendresse. Les couchers de soleil sont superbes et l'Île se pare de mille couleurs.

— Et pendant les jours les plus froids de l'hiver, pour profiter de la douceur d'une plage, répliqua Ursa, d'humeur joueuse.

— Et dans quelques années, nos enfants viendront y jouer.

— Nous aurons donc des enfants, cher époux ?

— Les voudrez-vous ? demanda Ozai, soudain intense dans la lumière déclinante du jour.

Rougissante, Ursa lui prit timidement la main pour lui donner son consentement. L'époux eut un sourire aimant et ferma doucement le battant de la porte, tournant ainsi une page de sa vie.

En bas des escaliers de pierre, les vagues caressaient paresseusement la plage immobile de l'Île de Braise.

Le reste appartient à l'histoire.

_fin_


End file.
